Mile High Club (mission)
Mile High Club is a bonus campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. To play the bonus mission players must watch the credits and complete the mission "Game Over" or quit the end credits and go to the mission select menu. Starting equipment: MP5SD (30 + 330 rounds), USP .45 (12 + 60 rounds), 4 flash grenades The player is an unnamed SAS operator battling through an double decked aircraft (possibly an Airbus A380) to rescue a hostage in a set time limit. The time limit varies from difficulty (3 minutes, 2 minutes 30 seconds, 1 minute 45 seconds, and 1 minute). In contrast to the rest of the story, this is a "classical" counterterrorist operation more in the vein of Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six series; at the end, the operator will switch to the suppressed USP .45 (the game does this automatically, however you can switch back to the MP5, but it will waste some time) and try to save the hostage from execution. On Veteran difficulty, when saving the hostage, the player has to kill the terrorist with a headshot, or the game will say "Veterans only get headshots" and will make you start over. He will then have 30 seconds to jump off the plane by a breach with the VIP and the other SAS operators Though what happened at the end of this level, who the VIP is, and how so many terrorists got onboard an aircraft with so much weaponry all go unanswered, it is probably just a 'for fun' level. The level features no frag grenades, and no explosive weapons of any type, (most likely due to the devastating effects such weapons would have on a flying aircraft), although the player does start with 4 flash grenades (and can acquire more before the end of the level). The majority of weapons found on the map are SMGs, though some Shotguns make appearances as well. Trivia At the beginning of the mission, two SAS have a conversation with the first SAS saying, "Were going deep, and were going hard." to which two replies "Surely you can't be serious?" to which one replies "I'm serious... but don't call me Shirley." This is a nod to the famous parody-comedy film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Airplane! Airplane!]. They are voiced by the same actors as Gaz and Price, which could suggest these characters survived Game Over. Possibly it's a flashback, of previous S.A.S. missions. Besides F.N.G. and Crew Expendable this is the only mission with S.A.S members with gas masks. According to the BradyGames Official Strategy Guide the player assumes the role of Soap MacTavish for this level. Some players believe that you're playing as Soap, but he is dreaming about the mission and his dead teamates who were killed in the mission Game Over while he is taken by the Loyalists. The reason people believe this is because one of the SAS soldiers by the name of Romeo, has a similar if not exact voice to Gaz, making players believe that he may be Gaz. In the Xbox 360 version of Call of Duty 4, if this mission is completed on Veteran difficulty, the "Mile High Club" achievement is unlocked, worth 20 gamerpoints. Category:Call of Duty 4